


Matt Turns Two

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Series: Snapshots 'Verse [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 2nd birthday, Birthdays, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Other, Pre-Canon, it's cute, matt is a terrible toddler, not tagging as canon disabled character because Matt isn't blind yet, there's a cupcake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of Snapshots. In which Matt turns two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt Turns Two

As Jack balanced the small cupcake and camera in his arms, a delighted squeal from Matt almost had him dropping both on the floor. He put the cupcake down on the counter and got his camera ready, taking a picture of Matt in his high chair. Matt waved his chubby arms in the air, eyes locked on the cupcake on the counter. He pointed at it eagerly, still waving the other arm around. 

“Cake!” he yelled, and Jack stepped in front of it, blocking the birthday treat from Matt’s view. Matt immediately pouted, pushing his bottom lip out while his eyes filled with tears. Jack’s nickname might have been the devil, but he was convinced that Matt could give him a run for his money if the kid put his mind to it. 

“Come on Matty, no tears, just smile for the camera.” Jack said, speaking kindly, trying to coax a smile from the now-two year-old. Matt, bottom lip now wobbling a little, shook his head and glared at Jack. 

“Cake!” Jack took another picture anyway, shaking his head. 

“Fine, you can have it.” he moved out of the way and picked up the cupcake, putting it down in front of Matt. The smile immediately reappeared, and Matt smashed a fist into the cupcake. Soon he was rubbing the icing on the tray of his high chair. He squealed, delighting in the mess he was making. Jack took several more pictures, smiling. He realized halfway through that he was going to have to buy another album to keep all the photos safe. 

The first was almost filled with pictures of Matt. Jack knew he would have to revisit his budget, maybe sign up for another fight to keep the lights on. It would have to be worth it, otherwise he would have nowhere to keep the pictures. Matt hadn’t gotten any birthday presents either, which was something he felt guilty about. But Matt wasn’t going to remember it yet and Jack didn’t have the money. He would try to do better for next year. At least he had cake. 

He focused on Matt again right as the toddler shoved as much of the cupcake into his mouth as he could fit, which ended up being a surprising amount. He took a picture before moving in to stop his son from choking on the cupcake. 

With the crisis averted, he picked Matt up and plopped him down in the sink, rinsing off the icing and crumbs. He then found a fresh pair of pajamas and got him dressed, letting him run around the apartment. 

Matt contented himself with playing with the small wooden trains his dad had found at the Goodwill in the living room. Still keeping an eye on him, Jack sat in the kitchen and sorted through the bills. Everything seemed to be due at once, and it was almost overwhelming. He wasn’t sure he could pay everything at once. The new album would have to wait, he figured, until he could keep the electricity on for a little while more. He sighed, almost wishing that Maggie was there to help. Jack wasn’t sure if Maggie would have been helpful, if she had gone out and gotten a job. He didn’t want her around Matt, for sure. But she had been too depressed to work, which meant Jack would have had to find something and left Matt with her. That wasn't something he would have let happen if he could help it. 

Jack sighed again, looking over at the kid starting to doze off in the other room. For now, Matt was his world and he was going to do everything he could to make sure that the kid would live a better life than the one he had grown up in. That was the number one priority. 

He crossed into the other room and picked Matt up, holding him close for a moment. Matt instinctively curled into Jack’s chest, completely relaxed. Well aware that his window to enjoy the moment was closing as Matt got bigger, Jack sat on the couch, content to hold his kid for a few minutes while he fell asleep in his arms. He ruffled Matt’s hair, surprisingly thick for a two year-old, and enjoyed the moment. A few minutes later, Jack carried him to his crib, depositing him in it and closing the door softly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to J for the beta read, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (If you want to follow on tumblr, the url is bad-luck-blue-eyes. It's mostly cherik but some daredevil is getting mixed in)


End file.
